


Shot Through The Heart

by heyitsaly



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXOVelvet, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, High School, Oneshot, Slice of Life, irene is an archer, kinda angst, surene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaly/pseuds/heyitsaly
Summary: Being student council president is not always easy for Junmyeon. Especially when he has to talk to the school's sport star who clearly hates his guts- for some reason.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot written by a request of my dear Twitter mutual.

> Junmyeon shifted from his seat, causing the teacher in front of him to jump. "You want me to do what?” 

Mr. Lee adjusted his glasses at the bridge of his nose then putting his hands together. "Mr. Kim, it’s a simple task. I believe you’ll know how to deal with that.” 

Junmyeon was less certain. He leaned across the desk that separated him from the man. “You ask me to talk to Bae Joohyun, the captain of archery team about her absences from the last month and try to convince her to start attending classes again.” The boy said very slowly with a serious look on his face.

“You are the student’s council president. Being involved in your fellow classmates school’s life is your job Mr. Kim. That involves taking care of their education.”

“With all respect but I would rather stop a food fight in cafeteria, get beaten by a bully while protecting a student... God, I would rather jump into a cage with enraged Wolverine than talk to that women.”

It was no secret that Junmyeon and Joohyun weren't so fond of each other.

He was the biggest influencer when it came to decisions about students. Everyone adored him for commitment when it came to helping others, he was in top five with one of the best scores too. Not only smart but also rich, friendly and loyal. Truly a leader anyone would appreciate to have. Joohyun was probably the most hardworking and diligent athlete in school. Top archer in the prefecture, rising star on national level. Loved and respected by her teammates, coach’s favorite and also the prettiest girls in school. Full package.

But now with her last year in high school and new season approaching, she took her practices to the extreme, setting her academics aside, which never happened before. It reached all her teachers and homeroom teacher.

Mr. Lee didn’t look convinced. "Sorry to get personal but-” He took off his glasses "-aren't you the one who all female students are after? You can use your charm.” A suggestive smile appeared on his face.

“It’s because I attract women. Not Tasmanian devils.” He stood from his seat and turned to the window with his hand on his hips. “She’s unapproachable.”

“I’ve seen her talking with boys before.”

“Funny. It seems like I’m the only one with whom she has apparently problem with.” He exhaled heavily.

It was true. Junmyeon made a attempt to talk her. From the first meeting, she refused to be friends with him, what many didn’t understand. Some said they could be a power couple if they really wanted to. Junmyeon gave up but that didn’t stop her from hating him for some reason. If she was mean to him then he didn't see the reason to waste his time to quarrel with her. And now, Junmyeon was forced to talk to her against his will.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the chair moving. A hard hand on his shoulder brought him back. “Whatever that wouldn’t be, you’re the student council president. I’m sure you’ll know what to do.” With that, Mr. Lee left the classroom carrying his suitcase.

“Mr. Lee! MR.LEE!” Junmyeon tried to stop him, but a wave was all he received. “Great. Just great.”

As much as he hated that idea, part of him wanted to talk to her, not as a friend but as a student. Helping others should be his priority and duty. Even the difficult ones. He will eat his pride and take a chance. What can she do to him? But an arrow through him?

* * *

Joohyun’s eyes were focused intensely on the target board. She stood around 25 meters from it. The school’s field was empty, there was no wind and the weather was pleasantly warm. Her mood was good enough that she put on her favorite T-shirt with “Perfect Ten” written on it. Dream day to practice.

In school she was know as the Archery Queen. Every contest she attended, her team was always winning, with her shining the most. Her coach said that with enough connections she can be as well applying for a Olympic spot.

Which is why she was skipping classes for almost a month. She was hardworking and patient enough to put all her energy and mind into training. Even sacrificing her grades, which she thought in sport didn’t matter that much in the end.

She was about to let go of the arrow when she heard a noise behind her. "There is only one person who would put that much cologne on himself.” She said to herself, readjust her arrow again. "What do you want, you prick?” This time she asked louder without turning around.

Junmyeon grabbed his blazer in annoyance. He wanted to say something harsh but for the sake of promise he made with Mr. Lee, he chose to let it go. "What a pleasant welcome Joohyun. I'm truly touched.”

As he said that she let go of her arrow. Him talking probably disturbed her concentration and she missed the bull eye. The arrow landed near 8. She let out annoyed growl. She snapped her head back and shot him deadly glare. He put his hands in surrender position. Joohyun took another arrow, fixing her bow.

Junmyeon relaxed immediately. Now that he felt safer, he decide to start the topic. "Don’t think that I don’t have anything better to do than watching you polishing your killing skills. It just came to my attention that you left out many important classes this semester and your homeroom teacher personally asked me to talk some sense into you.”

Joohyun let out a small laugh. Junmyeon patiently waited for her response. He took that time to examine her. He noticed her small but visible biceps as she held her bow. Guess those rumors about her doing 50 pushups every morning are true. He also noticed the purple ribbon that was sticking out out of her hairband.

"It’s funny that everyone are treating you like some kind of God but in reality you can’t even see the real source of problems.” She finally responded. Junmyeon didn’t really understand what she meant by that.

"I don’t think I get it-" Before he could talk further, he was face with not only Joohyun but also her arrow and perfectly arched bow towards him. That actually spooked him. "Hey! Calm down Lara Croft.”

"You get it now? Stop sticking your nose in my business when you don’t even bother to know the details.” She advised. At first he thought about dropping this and let her do whatever. But then he realized something: she mentioned details he clearly wasn’t aware of. That sounded like invitation to the discussion. He decided to take a risk.

"Well maybe you should tell me about those details.”

Her expression softened. "Why sudden interest?”

”Let me explain. If you tell me the reason for your delinquency” She rolled her eyes when he called her that "I won’t question it and I will explain it to Mr. Lee and then you two will find a common ground. Seems fair?”

She started to think about it, at least that what her face told him. She lowered her bow and set it aside. She crossed her arms over her chest and approached him- too close for his liking. He seemed to be taken aback since his heart started to beat faster for some unknown reason.

"Tell me, have you ever worked for something in your life?”

That question visibly surprised him as his brows frowned.

She smirked in annoyance. "I assume you didn’t since your daddy payed for everything you have and lucky for you, you were born with brain for everything.” There was venom in her voice. "Well I had to work hard. Maybe you don’t understand it cause you are to busy showing off your expensive watches and telling people how they should live.” She was standing even closer. Her big, dark eyes were now piercing through his. She stabbed him with her finger. "Athletes are working their asses off to gain something and that goes the same for me. World of sport is cruel so without aiming for number one, training is pointless. Talent for archery is all I have and if I don’t put my 100 per cent into that then I can forget about achieving anything. I’m not the smartest person when it comes to studying, archery is the only thing I’m good at. I don’t expect you to understand but I hope it’s enough for you to stop bugging me.”

A blushed appeared on his face and he felt a weird warmth by having her his close to him. He regained his composure only when she finished and took a step back. He loosened his tie a bit. "Is that why you hated me since day one?” He asked bluntly.

"I thought you only came for the reason for my absence.” She turned away from him and went back to her equipment. "I also think you are making too many pop culture references in your public speeches and have terrible taste in scarfs.” She added.

That was something he didn’t expected. The other thing he didn’t expected, was the fact that those small things made him smile. "I never knew you felt that way. You never tried to talk to me.” For some reason, her voice sounded pleasant now to him.

"And I don’t plan to.” _I wanna talk to you_. "I know you don’t really care.”

_I do actually._

_I care every time I watch you hit the bull eye while I hide in the commentator room._

_I care every time you jump in excitement and high five your team mates_

_I care every time I see you laugh or smile._

"You don’t know that. I thought you hated me without knowing me at all.”

She turned to him again and cocked an eyebrow. "Then maybe you should give me reason to think otherwise, dumbass.”

Junmyeon felt something like a needle touching his chest. He loosened his tie but he was still feeling hot. His hands started to sweat and his stomach was doing backflips. He scratched his neck, not knowing how to answer. Not when he felt his legs giving up on him. "I- I- I’ll go talk to Mr. Lee about that. Pl- please, at least talk to him. He’ll tell you what to do. I don't know what to tell you now. Bye.” With that he started to walk away.

Joohyun looked back at him confused. She’s never seen him puzzled. He’s always so annoyingly confident, all smiles and so. She watched him fanning himself with his blazer and clenching fists. Whatever the reason, it was his problem. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to the target board. Not being able to properly focus, she lowered the bow down. She sighed heavily.

"I guess a little talk won’t hurt anybody.”

Meanwhile, Junmyeon rested himself against the cold wall in the corridor leading to the field. Closing his eyes, he touched the place where his heart is. It was still beating fast. "Stop it, you useless organ.”

What the hell was that?

Did he just got shot through the heart?


End file.
